When It Comes To True Friends
by AntiSocialOne
Summary: I'm totally new to this, so Please R/R! Um, Videl get's "Sexually Assaulted" (okay, raped) and She goes to Gohan for help.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. Never have, Never Will. Though, I do own My Character Michael. If you sue me, the sad truth is that you will get everything I own, which is Pretty Much Nothing At all. ^_^; Flames will be answered by my Pet Charizard, Fluffy. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! This is set after Gohan and everyone beat Buu, except there's no Goku.  
  
:Thought:  
  
  
  
Advertising: If You haven't already read my profile, I suggest reading "The Misadventures Of Videl and Gohan" By CCS AnGeL00.  
  
I also suggest reading "What you wouldn't expect" By Van Lover. It's Really good, too.  
  
  
  
When It Comes To True Friends  
  
Bam. I hit the ground as fast as I was running. I had to get away from him, and I think I'm losing him.  
  
"Get back here, Bitch!!"  
  
I guess I didn't. I was bawling my eyes out, because I was so confused. Michael was so nice, and I guess I am as Naive and Stupid as my Dad says I am. I thought I would be okay, and that I could handle myself. Now, My clothes are torn, and I wouldn't doubt that you could see my chest through the gigantic tears in my shirt. I don't know what the bastard did to me! All I know was that He went to buy me something to drink at the movies, and I passed out. I was so scared that he raped me, or something.  
  
The worst thing was what I did to my best friend, Gohan. I remember yelling at him, and Now all I wanted *Was* Him. But, I can't help but remember...  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Videl, You PROMISED!" He screamed over the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gohan."  
  
"Videl, that guy is Not good, and I'm worried about you. Besides, you PROMISED!!!"  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. He sounded like a 2 year old!  
  
"Fine. Laugh. But, don't even think about talking to me anymore."  
  
Then He hung Up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He sounded so hurt, and I felt so bad after that. But I went with Michael anyway. My First stupid billionth stupid mistake. I'm still running, and I don't know where I should go. Gohan said to never talk to him again, and Sharpner and Erasa were on a date. I stopped running, and collapsed on the ground, sobbing. I looked horrible. My Short black hair was matted, My clothes were torn to shreds, and I'm cold. I got up, set on where I should go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Gohan, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yes she did Mom, and I NEVER wanna talk to her Again."  
  
Gohan was beating on a few various things, screaming that he never wanted to talk to Videl Again. Chi Chi knew that her oldest son was hopelessly In Love with the girl, and he didn't mean a word he was saying. Goten and her had nothing to do but watch, and wait for his tantrum to blow over. He Finally gave up and went to the Kitchen.  
  
"Mama, what did Videl Do? Gohan's real Mad. I've never even see him like this."  
  
Chi Chi looked down at her youngest son. She kissed the top of his head.  
  
"I don't think it's that important."  
  
"But, what if Videl and Gohan never see each other again? I'll never see Videl Again Either!!"  
  
She couldn't help but laugh at her son. She knew he had a little crush on Videl, but she never said anything.  
  
"They will." Was all that she could say.  
  
KNOCK  
  
"Who could that be?" Chi Chi said. She ran over to the door, Opening it to Reveal None other than Videl. Her clothes were torn, her hair matted, and her face red, probably from crying. Goten ran over to Videl hugging her legs, but She collapsed. She was in a daze, and she started crying. Chi Chi ran over to get a blanket to cover the half naked girl.  
  
"Videl, honey what happened to you?" She asked in Disbelief.  
  
"Go-Gohan..." Videl managed to choke out.  
  
"Oh, my. I'll go get him. Goten, Go on up to bed. I'll be there in a minute to read you a story." She said as she dissapeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Alright..." He said, hesitant. He walked up to the stairs, but turned around to look at Videl.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
  
She responded with a small giggle, and a very faint "Yes". He smiled an obviously fake smile, then went up to bed.  
  
" I said I didn't wanna talk to her!" Gohan yelled angrily. A look of hurt came on Videl's face. "I shouldn't be here." She walked over to the door, but stopped when Gohan came out.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, hastily.  
  
When she didn't answer, He turned her around to look at him, and nearly yelled when he saw her. His face softened, then a look of hate came on his face.  
  
"What the hell happened? Did Michael Do this? I swear, If he did..." He trailed off as Videl started tearing up, then she collapsed in his arms, breaking down completely. His face softened and he carried her over to the couch.  
  
He tilted her chin up, and realized that she was still gorgeous, considering the circumstances.  
  
"Michael, He, I don't know exactly what he did. We were at the movies, and He brought me a pop. Then, I passed out. Dende, How did I get my self into this?" She said rubbing her temples.  
  
There was quiet, and then she spoke up.  
  
"I think he raped me."  
  
Gohan had a look of utter madness on his face. "If he did, then I'll kill the Son of a Bitch.  
  
"Gohan..."  
  
"No. I'll get Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Maybe even Vegeta. He'll enjoy killing someone again.."  
  
"I don't think you should do that, Gohan." She gripped on tighter to him, and he just held her.  
  
She suddenly jumped up.  
  
"Oh, Dende, what if he got me pregnant?!"  
  
"He didn't." He said pulling her down to hold her again.  
  
"I would feel another Ki." She relaxed, they held one another for a while longer.  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm so sorry. You were right, and I should have trusted you. I Do Trust you, and I don't know what came over me. You're my best friend, and.."  
  
"Videl, It's okay. I know that he fooled you, and It's not your fault. If he did rape you, then he'll get what he deserves." he said as he pulled the blanket around her even more. She looked up at him, and he lost control. He kissed her. :Gohan, you fool! What the Hell are you doing? She's just been raped, you can't do this!: He thought, but he was suprised when she started kissing back. He slipped his tounge in her mouth, and they deepened the kiss. Just as they pulled apart, Chi Chi, who was watching from the Kitchen Door, spoke up.  
  
"Should I be expecting Grandchildren Soon?"  
  
"MOM!!!!"  
  
  
  
Ha, you should see my notes I wote at school. I have little stars where The Cuss Words are, because I don't need Teachers taking my notebook and reading it. Oh Well! Was it good? Did it Suck? Should I write more, or should I do Humanity a favor and Shut Up? PLEASE let me know!!!! 


End file.
